1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a backrest of a motor vehicle seat, with a head restraint that can be adjusted in height with the aid of a guide.
2. Description of the Related Art
German patent DE 199 25 306 C2 discloses a backrest of a motor vehicle seat with two vertical, lateral, undivided, fixed backrest regions and a central backrest region therebetween. The upper section of the backrest is a head restraint that is guided for movement in height. German laid-open application DE 10 2004 014 420 A1 discloses a motor vehicle seat with a seat understructure in the form of a tubular frame that bears at least one backrest part and a head restraint.
It is an object of the invention to provide a backrest of a motor vehicle seat, with a head restraint that can be adjusted in height with the aid of a guide. The backrest should be producible cost-effectively and should have a pleasing appearance.